1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drum brake having an electromechanical actuating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drum brakes are known per se. They have two brake shoes, which for actuation of the drum brake can be pressed by an actuating device against a brake drum. The actuating device may for instance be hydraulic or mechanical; for instance, it may have a pivotable double cam that presses the two brake shoes apart on one end and against the brake drum.